


Sterek #1

by Maxxlikespie



Series: Not!Fic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again, Dad Stiles, Emotionally Constipated Derek, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Notfic, Rape, Someone took Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxxlikespie/pseuds/Maxxlikespie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first installment of what will probably be a long not!fic series were I post things I thought of but never really finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek #1

Stiles disappears from Beacon Hills for 5 years, and when he comes back he has a little girl with him.  
Stiles gets kidnapped and held in a basement with another girl(barley 17) for five years. The man who kidnapped him forces the girl to be his wife and they have a child and one day after earning the man's trust(after 5 years) she gets him alone and kills him, but she already has a newborn child. After she kills him she lets Stiles out and gives him her child and then kills herself(I killed him Stiles, the world don't have a place for killers. Take care of her, alright?) Stiles manages to get home with the baby (I think her name should be Ellie) His dad drunk himself to death 2 years after he was kidnapped and Derek hasn't left him house and won't talk to the pack. When Stiles comes back he goes to Derek's house with the little girl( he couldn't leave her with anyone, he doesn't trust anyone. Scott and almost everyone else moved on with life) and Derek starts yelling at him asking him why he would just abandon them like that and finishes by saying ".. what would you leave? I loved you" or something like that and then he tries to hug Stiles and Stiles flitches LIKE he's expecting to be hit and then Derek asks what wrong And stiles breaks down and tells him what happened (and she was no more than 17 Derek and she wanted to be a doctor, .... he let us outside once, I couldn't tell what month it was but it was warm and the sun burned my eyes but it was so warm derek. That was the night she(I need to think of a name for the girl) had Ellie(??? I like ellie hm) And he was so mad when she cried, I thought He was going to hurt her.) And Derek getting all protective and stuff, then cuddles and fluff. And then an epilogue with Ellie and a wedding. (Before Derek proposed he went to Beacon Hills cemetery and talked to John's and Stiles mum and he talks about how amazing Stiles is and how much he loves him and then he gets all quiet and says " and I want to spend the rest of my life with him" And then the wedding and cutsy stuff to make up for my angsty stuff.


End file.
